Experiment
by Writer's Block Artist
Summary: A Daughter who never knew why her father had seemingly abandoned her, not even remembering that she had a father until the last few seconds of his life, when she watched him sacrifice herself to save her, her friends, and their cause. Ironic, no? Oneshot.


Writer's Block Artist: So… Yeah. I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth, but I most likely will only be writing oneshots now. Hence my name, I keep hitting writer's block whenever I try to come up with new ideas for my longer fanfictions, and have difficulty putting old ideas into the right words. So, read, review!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Kingdom Hearts. Simple as that.

* * *

"Daddy, what's a asperiment?" the four-year-old redhead trained her sapphire eyes on her father. He was sitting behind his desk, too busy to play with her, as usual.

The ruler of Radiant Garden started and looked up from his papers. "Oh, Kairi. I didn't see you there," he chuckled. "Did you mean an experiment?"

"Yeah, that one," she shrugged as she clambered onto his lap. "What is it?"

"Well," he said, starting to move the forged Secret Ansem Reports to his center drawer, "it's a sort of test, to see if something works or is true or not."

"Oh." She picked up a photo of her father and late mother, taken some five, six years ago. "Is that what you and Xehanort and Braig and Dilan and Even and Aele—"

"Yes," he interrupted her. "But we're going to be stopping those now." Yes, now that he had enough proof that those inhumane experiments would do more harm than help their research, they _would_ be stopped. Damn Ienzo for ever talking him into building that cursed laboratory. Damn all six of them for plotting behind his back and putting his little girl and the rest of his world in danger.

"Why?"

Ansem the Wise smiled. He took the picture of him and his late wife out of his daughter's hands, set it down, and stood up. He walked to the door, his daughter in his arms. "Because I've concluded that it's not safe to keep on doing them anymore."

"Why?" she asked, her bright eyes wide, eager to learn more.

He chuckled. "Because," he laughed, tickling her and tossing her up in the air, "of little girls like you, who don't stop asking questions!"

—

"You were right in advising me to review the research data, my friend," Ansem said to the ruler of Disney Castle. King Mickey was visiting again, for the first time in three months. The two had met in Ansem's private library to ensure that their conversation would not be overheard by the wrong ears. It was miniscule in comparison to the much larger one on the first floor. This library held books more about Ansem and his apprentice's scientific research.

"And?" the Mouse inquired, leaning forward in his chair. "What did you find?"

"Xehanort had written his notes of experiments and signed them under my name. They have been conducting experiments without my permission, diving further and further into darkness, and I fear it is too late for them," Ansem sighed. "It may even be too late for this world."

"What are you planning to do?" King Mickey asked.

"I intend to stay with this world until I die or until it is consumed by darkness, whichever may come first," he replied. His eyes saddened as he continued. "But I do _not_ want my daughter to share the same fate. I intend to send her to a world untouched by darkness, so she can grow up to live a happy life. I don't want her to be put in danger because of my mistakes."

Mickey's eyes widened a little at what his companion had said. "A-are you sure about this, Ansem? You're talking about your _daughter_ here."

"I've thought it through over that last month or so, and I am positive it is what is best for Kairi. However much it pains me to be separated form her, it is what I must do."

"Where will you send her?" The king had risen and was walking around the room, looking at the shelves of books. "To a place called Destiny Islands. It's a small world, consisting only of four or five islands in a tropic ocean. Kairi will be safe there," Ansem replied, watching the king.

"When will you send her?"

"Tonight, after she's asleep."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

—

"Um… hello?"

She almost didn't hear him. The sound of the waves was so comforting, she almost drifted back to sleep.

"Who… are you?"

She opened her eyes and looked up. Her blue eyes met those of a boy her age, with brown spiky hair.

"Where did you come from…?"

—Eleven Years Later—

"Xehanort," he spat.

As Ansem the Wise said this, Kairi jumped. Xehanort? Where had she heard that name before? Her heart beat faster and faster as forgotten memories came rushing back to her. She came back to reality as the device he held surged with electricity.

"We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do!" He looked back at them all, meeting Kairi's gaze last.

"Dad?" she breathed.

"King Mickey, my friend, and Kairi: forgive me. Farewell!"

The machine sparked and exploded.

_Forgive me, Kairi._

—

WBA: Y'know, it seemed longer in my notebook… oh well. There's it for ya.  
R&R please! ^.^

Lotsa love,  
Jen


End file.
